Attack On Heartless
by sproutourwings
Summary: Sora wants to see the outside world, but the heartless Invading the outside stops him from pursuing it. He wants to join the gaurdians of light because of it. But, it's a little to late for that... (Unsure if i should leave as is or continue)


It's as though I just woke up from a nightmare. Shadows grabbing me, walls caving in. I felt like I could'nt breath. Kairi was standing above me, under a big oak tree far from the village. The sky was a deep blue, with puffy white still clouds , as though time was frozen.

"Sora you lazy bum, we have to go, your mom is expecting us to gather logs, remember?" I stared at her blankly, still not aware of what happened, and if it was a dream or not. I stood up, and started to walk back, I had barely collected anything, even though Kairi was generous to len me some logs to make it seem like I did.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked over at Kairi. She has deep red hair, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. I still could not believe that she didn't catch on that I like her. Seeing how odd I can act around her sometimes.

"About ten minutes, not that long, but don't worry, i collected more since then, so we can go home now." I gave her a smile, I looked back at the stone wall, it stood as tall as I could see, i see sky, and it goe onward. I want to know what's out there.

Heartless have taken over our world. They live outside the wall, and that's the same reason they had built it in the first place. They steal your heart, and another will appear. But we still don't know a lot about them, or even where they came from.

"We're home!" I shouted from the other room,

"Just in time for dinner," she gave a smile as I piled the logs into a wooden chest. "You collected those all yourself?" I hesited, I was a really bad lier so my mom could tell right away I wasn't the one who collected them. "It was Kairi huh?" She grabbed my cheek and the pressure made it red.

"I'm sorry mom." I sat down at the table as she served Kairi, my father, and I's dinner. Kairi had been living with us seeing she had no family to home to. She was staring down at her plate, tossing her food back and forth.

"You know.." She took a long pause as she took a bite from her food. Both my dad and I looked at her. "Sora wants to join the gaurdians of light." My mom dropped the plate she was holding, as it broke into pieces. I looked at her as my face got furious.

"Sora! Why would you want to join the Gaurdians of Light? Do you know how many people are swallowed by the darkness, how many that have barely made it back into the walls alive? Why would you want to do that?!"

I stood up with fist smashed on the table, how could Kairi do that? She knows how my mom feels about joining the Gaurdians of Light. I was so angered I just spit it out.

"Maybe I wan't to see other worlds!"

"What?" my mom looked puzzled "There aren't any other worlds out there but ours"

"Oops, wrong story!" I took a long pause as we all looked at eachother. "As I was saying, I want to see the world, me and Riku! I can't just sit and watch the stupid heartless take over while I stand behind a wall defenseless! I won't stand for it dammit!" I hit my fist against the wooden surface. Everyone just looked at me, and I wasn't going to stand there like an idiot, I stormed out of the house with Kairi following me.  
"Wait Sora!" My mom ran out but it was to late before I ran through the streets. I wanted to go find my best friend Riku, I guess he's the only one that actually understands what I mean.

"Why would you want to do something stupid like that?" Riku yelled. His hair was a silver blue and his eyes were a very light blue also, that you could mistake it for silver.

"Well don't you want to see the world too?!" I looked over at him, my eyes glaring with rage.

"Of course I do, more than anything, its just..." He twittled his thumbs back and forth, a worried expression came onto his face. "What if by the time we are out, we're already dead." Kairi had finally caught up with me. Her face looked worried, but she tried to hide it as much as she could. I gave a smile as I looked up to the sky.

"You know... ever since I was younger, I always wanted to see the water that goes on forever. They say it's called an ocean, and no one really knows if it ever ends or not, and they say its salty too, so you can't drink it. There are plants of all kinds, there used to be animals too, the only animal left is dogs, and we only managed to save few, as they started populating. That's what I want to see, I wan't to see a world, a world without heartless. I world without walls!"

A loud clash came from the east. So big and loud that all of us were lifted into the air. All we could here was screaming, as we saw a lady, tears had filled her eyes as she pointed to the wall. The biggest heartless anyone has ever seen was leaning on it. Its bright yellow eyes gleamed at us, as it started to break down the wall. Everyone had started to run the opposite diections. But I still had to keep going.

"Wait! Sora!" I could hear Kairi yell as she was trying to catch up to me, Riku behind her as well.

"Mom's still home!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me, when i finally saw her, crmbled under our house from a swarm of heartless.

"You- You have to get out of here! Quick!" She said as she struggled to get out. A swarm of heartless coming right at us. A tall man came running towards us, his name was leon.

"Sora, lets go!"

"We have to save my mother," I yelled trying to pull her out.

"Please, take the children." My mom yelled to Leon. He picked up all three of us as I stuggled to break free. The sworm of heartless came all over my mom. As I heard a faint scream, and all went silent I couldn't keep my rage in anymore. I'm tired of running. I kicked Leon on the chin as he let me go. I ran towards them, I didn't know what I was doing, but I still kept going. Then, all I could see was darkness. All I could hear was darkness. All I could taste was darkness. Almost as if i was being devoured by it. But then, a glimps of light appeared as I grabbed it. I could see my surroundings again. But this sword, in the shape of a key laid in my hands. I swung it towards them, making hearts fly into the dusked sky.I was puzzled, I had never seen that before. But I didn't let that stop me. I kept swinging.

I don't know how I got this sword, that's some reason shaped like a key. But I will use it to avenge my mothers death. I will kill every single last heartless in existence. I promise.

End.


End file.
